Dance Trouble
by ElvenMoonSkyTiger
Summary: Long time no update..... I added a chapter and took out author notes rating for protective padding :-D
1. Quick Author not a chapter please read

M. Trunks: You going to tell Them  
Trunksgrl: It might Be A while before I update again   
M. Trunks: and what about =it being shorter  
Trunksgrl: I got read of everything that distracts readers from the story well that were  
Little short chapter thingys LOL   
M.Trunks: Disclaimer  
Trunksgrl: I hope everyone realizes I don't own any of them 'cept for ones you don't know  
This is now the permenent Chapter one   
M.Trunks: is that all  
Trunksgrl: Um I think so ummmmmmmm oh wait don't forget to Reveiw please 


	2. The First day of a date?

Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ or any of the charecters but i do own the IDea and the story and Alexandra  
  
  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today was pretty uneventful except for Trunks asked me out to the prom I was so happy well not really even if he is supposed to be the cutest guy in school and well we are together all of the time during training well I'll write more later when I have time Love, Alex  
  
` She jumped up from bed and went to her closet and grabbed a denim skirt and a whit peasant blouse and wooden sandals with a white net strap and she pulled her waist length wavy blond hair into a tight French braid and threw some gym clothes in her bag sock s and a pair of tennis shoes.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Who is it?" She said as she was putting on her makeup  
  
"Um lets see, your father." said Gohan  
  
She jumped up and threw her diary back into its hiding place. "Come in."  
  
"You do know your sister is waiting on you."  
  
"Well let Pan wait two more minutes well I finish my makeup!" she said with an angry tone  
  
"Alex don't give me that tone and you guys better not be late again cuz of you." he said agitated. She finished her makeup and went downstairs. "Ready Pan?"  
  
"Obviously and I have been for the last half hour" said a very annoyed Pan who was a year younger then Alex "Sorry, lets go." said Alex more cheerful then usaul They hopped in Alex's car and drove to school.  
  
Alex went to gym which was her first class.  
  
"Alexandra I hope you broght gym clothes to wear."  
  
"Yes sir I did." she went to the girls locker room and she went to tie her shoes and when she looke up Trunks was in the doorway. "Hope your ready to run." he said with a smirk  
  
"Why?" she was laughing at the look on his face  
  
"Cuz we're going to the track today."  
  
"Good, we better get upstairs." they start walking upstairs  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Yeah I don't like dodgeball."  
  
"Hahaha I always thought of it as a nice training exercise."  
  
"Yeah but the guys always win."  
  
"Not my fault your slower then me!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"Prove it ."  
  
"I will we can race on the track!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"ALRIGHT CLASS WE ARE GOING TO THE TRACK TODAY SINCE NONE OF YOU COULD BEHAVE LIKE HIGH SCHOOLERS YESTERDAY WHEN THE SUB WAS HERE!!!"  
  
"Awww!!" Said most of the class.  
  
They walked out to the track Alex and Trunks got on two of the lines and the coach said for everyone to go and the raced around the track the whole half hour they ran. When the coach stopped the two teen sayjins and asked why they didn't join the track team.  
  
"I don't really like to run much." said Alex  
  
They went through the rest of the school day like normal people.  
  
"Hey Trunks you still coming over this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah do you know what time your dad wants me over?"  
  
"I think he said about 3:30."  
  
"K I'll just come over after school k?"  
  
"Sure I don't care."  
  
"Alright see you then and are we still on for Friday?"  
  
"Yeah see ya later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Alex is waiting when Pan comes out of the school.  
  
"Wow Its amazing your here before me."  
  
"Haha You hungary?"  
  
"Duh whatcha Ask for?"  
  
"Makin sure what do you want to eat my treat?"  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"How about some burgers?" Alex was still thinking about what she was going to wear to prom,  
  
"Sure."  
  
They stopped and ate then went home and Alex ran upstairs and Changed to get redy for training and when she came back down Trunks and her father were waiting on her. 


	3. Thrusday a day before Prom

"Did I keep you waiting?"  
  
"Yes now are you ready?"  
  
` "Yup."  
  
"I thought i would let you two train together today well I finished something for the office."  
  
"Ok i guess."  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
They went into the woods to train but they weren't training five minutes till they turned it into a sort o dodgeball competion. Tossing energy blast at one another seeing who could dodge fasterwhen Gohan called them in for supper then Trunks left. When Gohan went out to inspect their damage there was just a little more then he thought there would be. He flew back to the House.  
  
"ALEX GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Uh oh Coming."  
  
"Did you guys Train or try to kill each other?"  
  
"UM uM UM UM UM Uh Trained kinda."  
  
"What do you mean kinda?"  
  
"We um Kinda, well um see we um, uh we trained our coordaition."  
  
"And know what are you going to do?"  
  
"I am going up to my room and going to bed."  
  
"After you clean up the Kitchen right?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
She went into the kitchen and had it glimming before she went to bed. She got up for school grabbed her diary and wrote.  
  
thrusday before prom  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I got in troble last night cuz Of the mess we nade when we trained and Today After school I am going drees shopping prom is tomorrow and i can't wait me and Trunks discovered a cave behind the waterfall last night but we think something lives there well write more later got to get ready.  
  
ALEX  
  
She got up and threw on a pair of shorts and one of Trunks T-shrits she stole from his house when she was over there studing and got warm and she had a sweater on. and her tennis shoes and had no makeup on and was ready to go before Pan was even up.  
  
"WOw Alex your ready to go early, Hungary?"  
  
"yum panacakes!"  
  
PAn was up and downstairs and she was getting ready to hollar for ALex til she realized she was sitting right there  
  
"Whoa Alex youdr ready already."  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Most of the school day was uneventful except for gym where they played Kickball and Trunks broke the window. After school Alex went to the mall and found a cute white dress that was short and tied behind the neck and some cute white sandels to go with it and a White leather jacket. She grabbed her shopping bags and met Pan in the Food court wher they got a pizzia and some Cokes.  
  
"Alex are going to prom?"  
  
"Yes I am, why?"  
  
"Who with?"  
  
" A guy, why?"  
  
"No reason, really can we go know?"  
  
"Yup lets go, wait, what is that strange Ki i sense?"  
  
"Probably nothing let go."  
  
"Your right come on." 


	4. At home trouble starts to brew

When they got back home Alex went staright to her room and put her Prom stuff in the way back off her closet and sat down to start on her homework when her mom hollered for her.  
  
"Alex, Pan, Gohan suppers done!"  
  
Three people coming into the kitchen from three different directions with in record time.  
  
"Wow now I know how to call you if i needed any of ya really fast." Said Videl laughing  
  
"Hahaha is there really supper or can I go finish my homework?"  
  
"No and No."  
  
"I need to talk to all of you about weekend plans."  
  
"Uh oh!" Alexs whispered to herself bt Gohan still heard her.  
  
"Uh oh what Alexandra?"  
  
"I uh have Prom tomorrow night."  
  
"And do you have a date for this Prom?"  
  
" UM um I really have a ton of homework to do."  
  
"ALEXANDRA WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!!!??????" GOhan Shouted loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear  
  
"Nothing cuz I obviously can't have any secerts around here!" She ran up to her room and slammed her door .  
  
"Gohan don't you think that you were a little pushy?"  
  
"Well I hate it when she keeps things from me."  
  
"Don't you think she keeps them from you for a reason?"  
  
"Why would she?"  
  
"It could be someone in this instance she knows you wouldn't approve of her going out with."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Back at Capsule corp.  
  
"So what is everyone doing this weekend cuz I was thinking that if no one was doing anything we could take a family camping trip, wait wheres Trunks?"  
  
"I don't know women last I knew he was doing homework!" Vegeta said angry cuz Bulma told him supper was done and intruppted his training for this.  
  
"Trunks Come here i need your help."  
  
"Ok hold on." Trunks hadnt't really thought about what he was goning to wear he was going to wear what he would wear to school his black tank and pants boots and jacket.  
  
He ran downstairs and into the Kitchen. "Yeah mom?"  
  
"What are you doing this weekend?"  
  
"There is this thing at school tommorrow night I was planning on attending, why?"  
  
"Is this thing important?"  
  
"Um," He noticed his father standing there, "Kinda."  
  
"Trunks, what is this blasted thing you have that you can't miss to go camping with your mother?"  
  
"Um Nothing much!" ~~I hope~~ he thought ~~cuz dad will make me go if mom really wants to go~ "Mom can you come help me with my um Alegbra?"  
  
"Yeah Sure I'll be up in a minute kay?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Vegeta if he goes you go get it, got it, good.."  
  
She ran upstairs to Trunks room. " Alrighty what have we got here?"  
  
"Not Homework but I have Prom tomorrow and that was the thing I was planning on attending."  
  
"Oh wow Um do you have a date?" She said very cheerfully  
  
"Um yeah that is why I didn't say what it was down stairs cause Alexandra is my date and well," He looks at the floor "dad doesn't seem to care much for anyone from that family."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"What exactly were you planning on wearing?" She asked with wide eyes ~~~Hopefully not that~~~ she thought.  
  
"This why?"  
  
"That is what I was afraid of, Come on lets go to the mall."  
  
"The mall really do I uh hafta go mom I mean you could always go I really don't think the mall would be such a greatidea I mean remember christmas shopping?"  
  
"OH come on Trunks its not that bad really besides I am your mother and you do what I tell you too."  
  
"Moooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm I hate shopping plus wht if dad finds out?"  
  
"Trunks now lets go unless you wanna go camping!"  
  
"Alright were do I sign up for the trip to the mall?"  
  
Authors note ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Please please review it lets people know that someone is reading it sooo please please review and in the next chapter Trunks goes shopping for a suit he he he So stay tuned but it might not be as updated cuz school start monday.~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Trunks goes shopping and Alex has a bad...

Trunks and Bulma Arrive at the mall and Trunks was hiding underneath his Jacket.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing?"  
  
"Um hiding why?"  
  
"Young man why are you hiding?"  
  
"Cuz of what happened at Christmas time."  
  
"I was chased around the mall by a bunch of crazed maniac girls."  
  
"Oh come on trunks it couldn't have been that bad!" she said laughing  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile at Alex's.  
  
"I hafta run to the mall for something."  
  
"I don't think so unless you tell me who you are going to prom with."  
  
"Ok do you really wanna know?"  
  
"Yes I do." Her father said firmly  
  
"Matt." she said just as firmly even though she wouldn't go out with Matt if he was the last guy on earth cuz he was one of those guys who thinks he's good enough for whatever girl he wanted and he was a big jerk. Even though she did't like to lie to hr father it wasn't a complete lie cuz Matt had asked her.  
  
"really?" said Videl who knew it was a lie and knew that she was going with someone her dad liked but would not approve of her dating.  
  
"Yup so can I please go?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
She grabbed her car keys and purse and flew out the door she had to take her car b/c there are too many people at the mall for her to fly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Back at the mall  
  
Trunks and Bulma were in the food court eating when some girls from school came up.  
  
"Hi Trunks." said one of the girls  
  
"Um we thought we would come see if you um had a date for Prom." said another  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes "Yeah I do."  
  
"You can't be serious about taking Alex I mean she is is so not human I mean Normal!"  
  
"No way!" said Trunks sarcastically  
  
"Trunks I think we can go now."  
  
"Ok mom I am coming." he said with a defiant tone  
  
They got to the doors of the mall just as Alex got there.  
  
"Oh hey Trunks!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So um since when do you come to the mall?"  
  
"Since um I needed Something to wear for the dance."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"So is your dad training later or not?"  
  
"Have no idea guess you'll just hafta come over and see." she said with a sly smile she just liked being around him plus when they trained they acted like a bunch of elementary kids. ~~~~~~~~What did I need from here~~~~~~~~~~she thought "Alright well I hafta go get something so talk to you later?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Alex ran up to the second floor and went into the book store and was looking for an empty notebook type book to write her poems in that everyone said were so good. then she went out to her car and left. when she got home her dad asked what she got she told him and then Trunks Knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
Knock knock knock  
  
"Coming don't knock the door down."  
  
"Hey PAn your dad ready to train?"  
  
"Hold on, DAD TRUNKS IS HERE!!" she shouted  
  
"COming."  
  
With the mention of the name Trunks Alex was down the stairs before Gohan even got to the door.  
  
"You going to come train with us Alex?"  
  
"If I can please may I?"  
  
"You know I don't care, but you might wanna change first."  
  
"Kay don't move I will be right back."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They trained for awhile then Trunks Had to go Alexs and her dad trained a little longer and Videl Just watched them then supper was done and they had to come in. Alex ate and then went up to her room and pulled out her outfit for prom and the clothes she was going to wear to school and went to sleep. She had a starange dream about prom and how a bunch of sayians would come and try to kill everyone then something happened that woke her up screaming out Trunks Name and she was crying  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors note.~~~~~~~ Wow a cliffhanger and some foreshadowing Please review I will tryy and get chap 5 up before monday oh yeha and I need a vote for the next chap I thought Making it kinda a people vote might make it more fun for everyone Should this ship of evil people be headed by A) freiza B) cell C) Vegetas evil twin (who trunks confuses for his dad at first????????naybe ) (my char) D)Buu E) all of the above  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. THE PROM FINALLY? MAYBE

AUthor Note  
  
Thanx for the votes even though it was only one but hey if no one would have voted I would have been hurt so thanx and It will not be updated as often cuz school starts tomorrow wahhhaaaaaaaaaawahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I dont wanna go I dont wanna go ok on a more serious no wait can I be serious um I don't think so But anywayz please don't complain about my english or spelling or puncatuation well back to the story sorry I kept you well read on Trunksgal (Oh i wish i was) P.s. ~~~~~~~ egual alexs thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***********************egual Trunksthoughts********************** Ok sorry sorry really sorry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LAST TIME ON OR WELL IN THIS STORY  
  
They trained for awhile then Trunks Had to go Alexs and her dad trained a little longer and Videl Just watched them then supper was done and they had to come in. Alex ate and then went up to her room and pulled out her outfit for prom and the clothes she was going to wear to school and went to sleep. She had a starange dream about prom and how a bunch of sayians would come and try to kill everyone then something happened that woke her up screaming out Trunks Name and she was crying  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Her mom and dad both came flying thourgh the door at record speed.  
  
"Alex what is whats wrong?" Her mom said worried to death  
  
"A nightmare thats all, I hope!" she mumbled  
  
"Alex sweetheat You need to get ready for school anyways, would you like me to fix you some panacakes and bacon or waffles and sausage?"  
  
"Can I have Panacakes and sausage?" she asked sweetly  
  
"Sure why not!"  
  
She got dressed in Blue jeans and a green peasent top and went downstairs. She got to the Kitchen just as her mom finished fixing her plate and she ate and then grabbed her books and keys and drove to school because she did not feel like flying.  
  
~~~~I wonder if Trunks would notice if I ignored him for th whole day or if he would notice if I tried to avoid him till the dance~~~~~~~she thought  
  
"Hey Alex!" Trunks said  
  
"Oh hey Trunks?!" she said kinda reluctantly  
  
"Alec are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I have to go home now I will see you tonight?!"  
  
"Yup I'll be at you house at seven sound good?"  
  
"Sure, I guess?!" she said Quizzcally  
  
"Are you postivly ok?"  
  
"Yup gotta go."  
  
"Alex wait." but she got in her car and drove away before he could catch her.  
  
she got home and started getting ready for the prom and her dad walked in.  
  
"Al can I ask you something?" he said while she was fixing her hair  
  
"Sure you can I guess."  
  
"Who are you really going with?"  
  
"Ok butYou have to promise me you won't get mad, Promise?"  
  
"Yes I do." He took a deep breath and waited for an answer.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"WHAT, YOUR GOING WITH HIM?" he shouted  
  
"YOU PROMISED NOT TO GET MAD." she shouted back  
  
"WELL I DIDN"T THINK IT WAS HIM." He took another look and realized he didn't do very well at keeping his promise."AND DON'T YELL AT ME I AM YOUR FATHER."  
  
"I'm sorry but you broke your promise on not to get mad I have to finish getting ready b/c he is supposed to be here anytime.'  
  
"Sorry I broke my promise, I'll leave you to get ready."  
  
"Thank you." Just as she finished he came to the door gohan glared at him and let him in.  
  
"Alex will be down......."  
  
"Now." she intrupptted "ready Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walked into the gym and started dancing when they were so rudely intruppted by a person that looked just like Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks is that who I think it is?" Alex asked cautously(A/N well alex I guess we will find out maybe next chap)  
  
"Trunks!" said the mysterious vistor with a revenge sorta tone in his voice and he laughed evilly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AUTHOR NOTE  
  
I know it is shorter but I wanted to leave you in a Cliffhanger chappy six be up asap but school start tomorrow and wellllllll Hw and such won't have as much time please review and tell me something you might wanna see in the next chap hey if you leave a nice review and leave me a name and personality (how u would act if you were in this situation) I will add you to the story so reveiw cuz I need people for my story and I thought it might be fun if i add fellow fanficers wait is that a word oh well so thanx for reading TRUNKSGALl(oh again i wish I mean isn't he just so cute) Question of the strory: How did Trunks get his Lavender hair if his mom has blue-green and his dad black? NO really I wanna know your theroy on the Question of the story God am I stupid Well I guess Alex will just have to be a little stuoid next chap maybe I guess I'll and you'll just have to wait and see 


	7. Who is it?

þ£SÝ Ý P› Ð     † €   
Š " ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬    à=Ð/ ÐÐ d ¬ ÿÿÿÿ  Ð   t ¬ ¾ T   
  
A/N I know I have to many sorry  
~~~~~~~ egual alexs thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***********************egual Trunksthoughts**********************   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LAST TIME   
UH OH HOW IS IT?  
  
"Sorry I broke my promise, I'll leave you to get ready."  
  
"Thank you." Just as she finished he came to the door gohan glared at him and let him in.  
  
"Alex will be down......."  
  
"Now." she intrupptted "ready Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walked into the gym and started dancing when they were so rudely intruppted by a person that looked just like Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks is that who I think it is?" Alex asked cautously(A/N well alex I guess we will find out maybe next chap duh do u really think i would say)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
TRUNKS IS THAT UR DAD? shouted Alexs best friend carey (A/n One of my friends not real name thou)  
  
"Carey come here , I think Trunks and Alex can Handle his dad." said Chris  
  
"Oh come on people you can really think I am that sissy twin of mine can you?" said   
Toshinken  
  
"Your not?" asked Alex "Oh well thats a relief." she said as she realived some.  
  
"Oh you think your safe well let me show what I have the Heart to do to you and your friends human and for you dear nephew you I have a special treat starting with your stupid weakling human girlfriend ." He aimed at Alexandra ready to blast her.  
  
"Wait right there stupid weakling..............!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Alex as Trunks went super and cut her off  
  
"Al I have it."  
  
"Wait a minute Trunks cuz I ain't no stupid weakling human!!!!!!!!" Alex shouted ticked off  
  
"Oh really would you like to share with the class now Al?" said Trunks sarcasticly and she slapped his arm "OW WHATDA DO THAT FOR!!!!!"   
  
"Sorry." she said and steped back after she realized she proably would be no help in a dress she went over to Trunks and whispered be right back in his ear.  
  
As she was leaving Toshinken said"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"The bathroom sound like a plan?"  
  
"No." and he blasted at her and she ducked and ran out.   
  
She went to here locker and grabbed a spaghetti strap white shirt Trunks Jacket and a pair of black nylon pants. She then ran to the bathroom and changed. When she got back to the gym everyone but Trunks was sitting up aganist the wall she went and stood with him in the middle.  
  
"Cute Outfit Al really love MY jacket."  
  
"Sorry but my shrit is a spaghetti strap and I can't just wear it duh." she said with a cocky little grin  
  
"You too up aganist the wall and sit down!" Toshinken boomed  
  
"Make me!!" with a half cocked attude  
  
  
***************Please Al Just do as he says***********************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Why Trunks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*********Wait you can hear me think***********  
  
~~~~~Yup~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********WIERD********  
  
"Really you want me to?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
**ALLLLLIII**  
  
Toshinken went to blast her but she blocked it.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Oh come on yopu can't sense an odd ki when ur right next to it."  
  
Carey who was Aquaris grinned across the room at her cocky Best friend who was proably bound to get heself killed,  
  
"Well well a female sayian not super I bet.'  
  
"Well howmuch are you willing to bet?"  
  
"Your boyfriends LIife and the fate of the world."  
  
Trunks eyes got wide cuz no one know if she could excatually do it not even her or does she know the sad truth?  
  
  
A/N again   
  
will Alex's be able to do it or will Trunks and the world go poof   
AUTHOR NOTE   
I know it is shorter but I wanted to leave you in a Cliffhanger chappy seven be up asap but school is now in the way and wellllllll Hw and such won't have as much time please review and tell me something you might wanna see in the next chap hey if you leave a nice review and I might jand I will send you A thanx award with any dbz chrc oas pic (Trunks, piccilo,Vegeta, Goku etc)   
TRUNKSGALl(oh again i wish I mean isn't he just so cute)  
Question of the story: How did Trunks get his Lavender hair if his mom has blue-green and his dad black? NO really I wanna know your theroy on the Question of the story   
God am I stupid Well I guess Alex will just have to be a little stuoid next chap maybe I guess I'll and you'll just have to wait and see 


	8. Look who else joins the party

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ LAST TIME "Really you want me to?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
**ALLLLLIII**  
  
Toshinken went to blast her but she blocked it.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Oh come on yopu can't sense an odd ki when ur right next to it."  
  
Carey who was Aquaris grinned across the room at her cocky Best friend who was proably bound to get heself killed,  
  
"Well well a female sayian not super I bet.'  
  
"Well howmuch are you willing to bet?"  
  
"Your boyfriends LIife and the fate of the world."  
  
Trunks eyes got wide cuz no one know if she could excatually do it not even her or does she know the sad truth? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"ALEX ARE YOU NUTS?????" SHOUTED TRUNKS  
  
"Yes but that is another story." She said Laughing  
  
"AL NO TIME FOR GAMES YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO GO SUPER LIKE NOW!!!!!!!!" He yelled again  
  
"STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Can you two stop acting like five yr olds or am I gonna have to take a partner?"  
  
"WHAT!" the both said and stopped arguing  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Uh, Duh, who.?"said Alexandra  
  
"Her." he said and pointed at Carey  
  
"oh her." Al said like no big deal.  
  
"I see what kinda best friend you are." she mouthed  
  
"You have 30 sec left to go Alexandra."  
  
"Oh yeah!" With that she turned super sayjin and made it look like she had done it a million times before and Trunks and toshinkens Jaws hit the floor.  
  
"Impossible never in my life have I seen a female super sayian!"  
  
"Surprise surprise." said Gohan as he Walked into the gym and grinned at Alex's "You weren't lying to mme the other day then?"  
  
"Nope see told ya." she said Proudly  
  
"Yea I know well you gonna stand there or are we gonna kick some butt?"  
  
"Ok!''  
  
"Trunks Darling would you like to help?"  
  
"What did you Just call him?'' Gohan asked  
  
"Trunks!"she said Kinda frightened of her father  
  
"UH yeah!"said Trunks answering her questionn  
  
With that Vegeta came in to the gym"YOU WENT TO THIS DANCE WITH HER HER OF ALL THE GIRLS IN THE WORLD?"  
  
'Dad I think we have bigger problems"  
  
"TOSHINKEN!!"HE SAID WITH A SMIRK  
  
"Little Brother."  
  
"Oh brother." sighed Alex  
  
"Girl Your still first on my list to die." said Toshinken  
  
"Wait Alex when did you become super?" Asked Vegeta  
  
"Uh just now." she said sarcastically  
  
"So why are you here Toshinken?"  
  
Alexs leans over to Trunks and whispers "the only living super sayians were missing now are goku jr and sr and goten"  
  
As if on cue they come flying in.  
  
"Oh Kami why us" said Trunks and Alex at the same time  
  
(A/N I think This could get very intresting considering It still is regristering in Vegetas and gohans mindmind that Alex and Trunks were there together so things might just heat up)  
  
"Hey Alex, Trunks." said Goku who know they were there together and were going out for the past 6 month cuz him and Chichi were the first to know cuz they knew they wouldn't be in trouble with them.  
  
"Whoa who is he he looks just as scary as Vegeta???"Said Goku jr  
  
"and Goku and Alex and trunks all started laughing but the two twins didn't find it that funny.  
  
"Girl your second on my prority list!"said Toshinken  
  
"Really who is first?"  
  
"Him" and Without warning He blasted Trunks Across the room. (A/n :'( Trunks Noooooooooooo U killed him why oh why ok sorryI got my dignity back)  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Alexandra in tears  
  
"Trunks?!"said goku jr as he walked up to him and started crying"He is Dead you Killed him, I hate you."  
  
"My turn!" said Alex "The ball is in my court so heads up!" and she threw a blast his way it knocked him to the wall  
  
"Oh my my no temper control!"  
  
"My turn!" said Vegeta and Blasted him through the wall.  
  
A/n Is it me or do the chapters get shorter? Oh well that was chapter 8 So tell me what u think I really appericate those who have reviewed Well next chapter will be up as soon as possible thanx Oh hey stay tuned for my next story where vegeta becomes a telemarketer hehehe trunksgal(Why oh why does he hafta be anime 


	9. Trunks NOOOO! And Alex What are you trin...

Last time oh who cares "Whoa who is he he looks just as scary as Vegeta???"Said Goku jr  
  
"and Goku and Alex and trunks all started laughing but the two twins didn't find it that funny.  
  
"Girl your second on my prority list!"said Toshinken  
  
"Really who is first?"  
  
"Him" and Without warning He blasted Trunks Across the room. (A/n :'( Trunks Noooooooooooo U killed him why oh why ok sorryI got my dignity back)  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Alexandra in tears  
  
"Trunks?!"said goku jr as he walked up to him and started crying"He is Dead you Killed him, I hate you."  
  
"My turn!" said Alex "The ball is in my court so heads up!" and she threw a blast his way it knocked him to the wall  
  
"Oh my my no temper control!"  
  
"My turn!" said Vegeta and Blasted him through the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is he dead?"ased Goku Jr.  
  
"I don't think so???" Said Gohan  
  
"No but give me a sec and He will be." said Alex  
  
"Hey You Chill It will be ok we can bring Trunks back with the dragon balls."  
  
"Two Problems dad first is what Dragon Balls and second is no we can't He has already been wished back twice?"  
  
"Oh but what if he isn't really dead."  
  
"Whats wrong is he hurt oh well I mean Come on people your sayians you have no sympathy for those who go against what the original plan."  
  
"Dad Just stop and I will be righ back I have some murdering to do so if you will excuse me." She said and walked toward the hole in the wall  
  
"What do you want girl?"  
  
"You wanna know what I want Toshinken I want Trunks to be ok, YOu wanna know what I want I want to be normal Youu wanna know wha I want I want people to think of me like I am human and you wanna know what also I want I want you to die, and you wanna know what else, I am going to get at least one thing I want you wanna know why an which one well Iam just going to have to kill you and just hope that the rest works out."  
  
"You know wha you have the pride of a sayian and well your prideets in the way so I guess I will make it all better by finishing you off first."  
  
"OH I don't have half yours or Vegetas pride so I wouldn't push it because you killed one of the people I care about and you act like your brother is just like you but deep down you all have to have some sort of heart and if he didn't he wouldn't be here know and My granfather Goku is one of the kindest people I know and my father is a good person and would not hurt a fly granted neither would my grand father."she says sobbing"and Trunks was the sweetest guy I knew and you you are just a coward and you think you can take an Innocent life and get away with well guess again because not only do you have to answer to you have everyone of us and If you think you can just waltz right in here and say your going to take over the world when we aer here and obvisly if we needed help it wasn't but a hollar away but you see this planet is full of happy lifes that you destroy, its full of people who have there whole lives ahead of them and you destroy it do you have no feelings at all."  
  
"Girl do you have no idea of what your histroy is Have you no clue what your job is you are to obey me and praise my work because I am the King of all sayians."  
  
"I obey no one especially not you and since we are about the only sayians left you are king of no one because I am sure none of us here want to obey you at all because you have the wrong Ideas And I don't just mean the sayians won't obey I mean everyone."  
  
'You come here." he said pointing at Carrie she stood up  
  
"No." she said "I won't obey you because you tried to Kill us and destroyu this planet."  
  
"Girl Don't disobey me you wimpering human."  
  
With that she started to glow with a blue "Don't mess with me or my friends or you will have to pay the ultimat price with your life."  
  
"What are you Carrie?"  
  
"I am an Wasserausländer (a/n actually means water alien in german) a water creature in other words." "Oh that makes sense!" "I am tried of games time for you all to die." he aims ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n As he got ready to blast them all I stop chapter nine so read and review. Trunksgal 


	10. Trunks is What no Wait

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LAST TIME No." she said "I won't obey you because you tried to Kill us and destroyu this planet."  
  
"Girl Don't disobey me you wimpering human."  
  
With that she started to glow with a blue "Don't mess with me or my friends or you will have to pay the ultimat price with your life."  
  
"What are you Carrie?"  
  
"I am an Wasserausländer (a/n actually means water alien in german) a water creature in other words."  
  
"Oh that makes sense!"  
  
"I am tried of games time for you all to die." he aims ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO Not yet!" shouted Alec  
  
"What now?" he asked dropping his aim  
  
"I won't let you why, because those who take innocent lives don't deserve to live." said carrie  
  
"And I will help her ."  
  
"Alex is that your name, anyway, I think it is time I got rid of you." he said and aimed at her and all she did was stand there.  
  
"AL ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE?" said Goku but toshinken had already blasted at her  
  
"Alexandra!!!!!!!!!!!!"said Gohan who was now standing in shock as the blast of energy hit her.  
  
"I told you I am not done until your dead but noooooo you dont listen do you I told you no not yet but you didn't heed it as a warning well guess what you should have because I am now going to have to kill you and then find away to undo everything evil you ever did." Said a voice from no where then Vegeta and Goku and all the other people except Toshinken and A smile of relief came over Gohans face.  
  
"What, where Are you?"  
  
"I am here!"she said and kicked him in the back hard enough to knock him to the ground.  
  
"What, How I watched you die, its not possible to avoid a blast like that not even by the best of saiyians."  
  
"Well maybe it is just cause I am a girl!" she said bitterly with a audacious smirk  
  
"No that just means I wasn't aimed right at you or I waited to long a mistake I won't make again."  
  
"Oh really Try me."  
  
"He blasted her and at that moment Trunks woke up,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N sorry It is so short but I have to go get ready for school and I wanted to post this before I left after school I will write more hope you liked it and please review so i know some one out there is reading it. 


	11. problems for z warriors

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ LAST TIME "What, where Are you?"  
  
"I am here!"she said and kicked him in the back hard enough to knock him to the ground.  
  
"What, How I watched you die, its not possible to avoid a blast like that not even by the best of saiyians."  
  
"Well maybe it is just cause I am a girl!" she said bitterly with a audacious smirk  
  
"No that just means I wasn't aimed right at you or I waited to long a mistake I won't make again."  
  
"Oh really Try me."  
  
"He blasted her and at that moment Trunks woke up,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ "ALEX!!!" shouted Trunks  
  
"What?????" she said and turned around "Trunks!!"she said with a sigh of relif and she forgot about the blast that was coming at her  
  
"ALI WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Gohan to late "Alexandra my little girl No Why?" he said crying  
  
a/NWait how come all the main charecters are diein thats not right and what happen to Carrie  
  
I am right here Trunksgal you forgot about me  
  
Oh sorry carrie  
  
Hey what happens to al? asked M. Trunks  
  
youll just hafta wait and Find out  
  
Fine what happens to me  
  
u hafta Wait like the readers r duh  
  
Sorry bout that SHes a. little crazy ..  
  
  
  
"Ali Its my fault Its my fault I should never had shouted here name why." said Trunks on the verge of tears he stood up next to Gohan and the both Blasted at toshinken. And Toshinken came up behind them and Vegeta and goku knocked him away.  
  
"he knows all of our moves Alex could Confuse him." said Goku  
  
"Dad she coufuses Everyone!" said Goku  
  
"OH why is Everyone so depressed?" said Carrie "You just said Alec Could confuse him so what is to say she is not alive and well."  
  
"You have a point girl and that just means I can't put my guard down doesn't it?"  
  
"No Carrie Her Engery is completely gone!"Said Goku  
  
Trunks walks over to Goku and whispers "Just cuz she made it dissappear means nothing she showed me how to do that the other day when we were training she is still alive It think it is kinda hard to tell."  
  
"If she is still alive then what is that Pile of dust?" asked Goku  
  
"OH I never thought of that!?"said TRunks with his head down  
  
"I wonder.......'Said Gohan as he walked over to the pile of dust."Ha just As i expected."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~A/n  
  
Sry got 2 end here just cuz i want to and i hafta go to bed it is like 11.30 and A school nite  
  
hope u liked it it is the shortest i think sry it keeps gewtting shorter 


	12. WHERE IS SHE WHERE DID HE Go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Author note I haven't said this but in the 1st chap I do not own Dbz or its char but Alex i have copyrighter not really but if u use her can u please ask oh yeah the whole point of this A/n was to tell you *********=trunks thought ####=alexs ^^^=Gohans and =vegetas and =Gokus I had people tell me they wanted more out of the end so here is the rewrite and It isn't the end ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Last time  
  
"OH why is Everyone so depressed?" said Carrie "You just said Alec Could confuse him so what is to say she is not alive and well."  
  
"You have a point girl and that just means I can't put my guard down doesn't it?"  
  
"No Carrie Her Engery is completely gone!"Said Goku  
  
Trunks walks over to Goku and whispers "Just cuz she made it dissappear means nothing she showed me how to do that the other day when we were training she is still alive It think it is kinda hard to tell."  
  
"If she is still alive then what is that Pile of dust?" asked Goku  
  
"OH I never thought of that!?"said TRunks with his head down  
  
"I wonder.......'Said Gohan as he walked over to the pile of dust."Ha just As i expected."  
  
"What is it Gohan?" Asked Trunks  
  
"Well come here for a sec I have something to show you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at this!"  
  
"Only her!?" said Trunks laughing "Only her." *****Ali Ali Ali where are you if your still alive then where oh where can you be*******************  
  
"What is it Boy Is she or is she not dead??" asked Toshinken  
  
"Well I'll give you a hint and it is she Probably ain't coming back." said trunks with the familar Vegeta smirk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ "Dende I have a question do you think you can help me?"  
  
"What is it Alexandra?"  
  
"I ws wondering that if I am saying if Vegeta had an Evil twin brother how would you get rid of him?" she asked "Hypothetically speaking of course."  
  
"Ok can I ask you a question first?"  
  
"Sure I guess."  
  
"Well two really, what happen to you your clothes look like you went through an expolsion and were you acctually hypothetically speaking?"  
  
"Two expolsions acctually and NO I was not just saying that!"  
  
"Oh well where is everyone else?"  
  
"They are at the H.S. and they all think I am dead I think?"  
  
"Why would you let them all think your dead?"  
  
"Uh maybe I don't have a choice."  
  
"Oh ok why."  
  
"LIke I said Vegetas Twin Brother is trying to take over the world you know same old same old 'cept he thinks he can kill me and it hasn't quite worked but if he know I am still alive he might kill the others trying to find out where i am and they don't have a clue where I am and I need to know how to defeat him So can you Help or do I just go back and figure it out on my own?."  
  
"The only thing I can say is find hes Weak point but other then that i don't know I would have to think come back in a while and I might have an answer."  
  
"Thanks for the help I have to go now so no one really get killed." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Shes flying back to the High school. #####Well If he isn't going be much help I will figure it out on my own and Hope my plan works out and he still thinks I am dead##### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ "So you mean to tell me she is still alive???????"  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
"Gee Dad, Goku you guys are real postive and that is a new thing for you Goku."  
  
"We watched to energy blast storng enough to destroy the world if it wasn't so direct hit her both times no way she survived both of them!"  
  
"I sadly agree with Vegeta." said Goku and He hung his head" I am sorry Gohan but she isn't coming back."  
  
"I didn't think it is entirely possible that she is not coming back I think that she has some sort of plan if she is alive."  
  
"Won't you Learn your kid ain't coming back even mr im so happy kakrott(a/n sry can't spell it) knows that."  
  
"Son I know it might be hard but it is true."  
  
All of a sudden Toshinken was across the room.  
  
"Wow I love everyone's confidence in me!"  
  
"Hey AL I had confidence in you the whole time."  
  
"Uh huh Well if you have Confidence in me you'll step aside and let me try to handle this on my own is that ok?"  
  
"Alex you don't know my brother!!"  
  
"Don't worry I think I have this pretty much figured out, Trunks I will need your help ok?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Toshinken stood back up. "how Your not human nor saiyian."  
  
"Oh then what am I both?"  
  
"That was funny Al!"  
  
"Sure it was Trunks dear but right now I need your help."  
  
"If your ready I am!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Count of three?"  
  
"Yep sounds good member speed." she said and she smiled a brillent smile the one that he loved so much.  
  
"K 1, 2, 3,..."when he said three Toshinken put his guard up"4,5,6,7" Toshinken put his guard back down "8,9" At nin they both attacked him trunks got Him in the stomach and Alexs got him in the back and Knocked him to the ground. Alex and Trunks Moved out of Vegetas way and he walked up to him and then toshiken disappeared into nowhere with a final "I will be back I will and You will pay."  
  
"Where did he go?." asked alex in complete shock  
  
"I don't know Come on lets go find him Ali!"  
  
"Wait!!!" said Vegeta  
  
Trunks and Alex both turned around. "What?" they asked in unison  
  
"Trunks what are you doing her with her."  
  
"You just now reallized that?"  
  
"Girl don't get smart with me."  
  
"No seriously you just now relized that the two of us were here together?"  
  
"I was occupied with other thing."  
  
"Dad I think I can choose who I go out with and Gohan seems to have no problem." ****I know I am lying but hey Alex told me about her dads first reaction*********  
  
"I don't care I am not him, She is my worst enemies Granddaughter."  
  
"I thought your worst enemy was Freiza."  
  
"IT was til He was Killed."  
  
"Dad Can we Spilt up in Pairs and Search for him?" Askjed Alex"It will get done a lot quicker and at least no one will be alone if they find him!"  
  
"Yeah that work me and My dad, If you and Trunks go together."  
  
"what about Vegeta?" askd Alex  
  
"I can go on My own thank you."  
  
"Alex lets Just go please.''  
  
"Ok I am game for that."  
  
"Wanna go get food first?"  
  
"Diffently and then we can Look for him."  
  
( authors note of this story Thank you for reading and reviewing and please don't forget to review Well Who will find him first or who will he Find first stay tune for the next chapter.) 


	13. What is going on?

Author note sry about the first endihng *****************= all thought in general no matter whos ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LAst Time  
  
"Dad I think I can choose who I go out with and Gohan seems to have no problem." ****I know I am lying but hey Alex told me about her dads first reaction*********  
  
"I don't care I am not him, She is my worst enemies Granddaughter."  
  
"I thought your worst enemy was Freiza."  
  
"IT was til He was Killed."  
  
"Dad Can we Spilt up in Pairs and Search for him?" Asked Alex"It will get done a lot quicker and at least no one will be alone if they find him!"  
  
"Yeah that work me and My dad, If you and Trunks go together."  
  
"what about Vegeta?" askd Alex  
  
"I can go on My own thank you."  
  
"Alex lets Just go please.''  
  
"Ok I am game for that."  
  
"Wanna go get food first?"  
  
"Diffently and then we can Look for him." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex and Trunks flew northeast toward their favorite rootbeer stand and got some hotdogs and rootbeer floats. They sat down and were eating their food when they sensed a strange KI near bye.  
  
"Trunks What's that?"  
  
"What's What?"  
  
"That Ki?"  
  
"Probably nothing cuz it doesn't feel like a say-jin."  
  
"Can we check it out after we eat please?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I don't see why not." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Goku and Gohan flew directly South of the High school.  
  
"Dad do you think we'll be able to find him?"  
  
"I don't know if he was smart he would be long gone off of earth."  
  
"Yeah but he is related to Vegeta he probably has to much pride to think about leaving especially when he wents revenge on Alex." They flew for a bit longer and all of a sudden Gohan stopped in midair.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If he is after revenge don't you think me you or Vegeta should have gone with her it only makes sense that HE would look for her and Trunks because they are the ones who kept him from his plan."  
  
"Gohan those two know what their doing apperantly they are stronger then we thought and Alex seems to outsmart people even Trunks and you so I think we have nothing to worry about."  
  
Goku sensed a strange KI in the 10 stroy office complex below soon after Gohan sensed it too.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"I don't know lets go check it out."  
  
"Alright but be careful gohan it isn't a say-jin it it almost feels like no its not posssible." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegata west loking for his brother. *******Oh brother of mine where can you be let me think if I were you I would be looking for that grandkid of Kakarottos************  
  
He flew some more until he was directly over the mall. He look down and he thought he saw someone then he felt a strange Ki in the mall.  
  
********well well what do we have here?**************** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Videl is sitting at her home with bulma waiting on them to come home.  
  
"Where are they?" videl asked Bulma then an idea popped into her mind "PAN COME DOWN HERE PLEASE."  
  
"Yes Mother?"  
  
"Can you tell if they are all still alive?"  
  
"I can sense dad, grandpa and Vegeta."  
  
"What about yoursister and Trunks?"  
  
"I can Even sense a trace thats odd."  
  
"NO!!!!!" said Bulma  
  
"It can't be they can't be gone it just can't be true."  
  
"Mom maybe they learned o get rid of their Ki completly."  
  
"Is that Possible?"  
  
"With Trunks and Alex it anything is possible."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Wait there is some one outside can you tell if there normal cuz I can't PAn??"  
  
"I don't think they are."  
  
Bulma was hiding Behind Videl. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````  
  
Carrie was driving around town.  
  
**** Alright I know I am not suppose to help but I couldn't stay put****  
  
She was looking around when she noticed a big crowd.  
  
****What are all those people there for?*********  
  
She got out of her beetle one of the old ones. She walked over to the corwd and sees a body with a hole through it stomach.  
  
*** I apprantly can't be far or can I?*****  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"I don't know some guy and This guy were yelling about something the next thing you know a flash of light comes out of his hand and the old guys dead."  
  
"What did he look like??"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
***I have to find him*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sry It is short but Who is the strange Ki or I should s How many people is the stragne Ki and what will happen?? and who is the mysterious dead guy  
  
Stay Tuned for the next chapter 


	14. WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last Time  
  
This isn't a normal last time where I just coping down the last paragraph or so because it will not work with the last chapter in the last chapter everyone went to different directions and when the all got about 50 miles away from the school the all sensed a strange Ki and they are all different people or are they? I don't even know yet. but it will come to me I hope *****= thoughts   
BTW If u can't tell it isn't gt trunks it is Future Trunks Sry I guess I should have added that in the beginning and I am also sry for any typos  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trunks That Ki is making me uneasy I am going to go check it out ok?"  
  
"ALONE??"  
  
"Yes I promise I will be back alive and well." *** I hope***   
  
"Alright be careful cause if you are not back in five minutes I am coming after you!!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, whatever just finish eating."  
  
"Ali I am serious."  
  
"I KNOW JUST EAT I WILL BE RIGHT BACK."  
  
She flew off towards the Ki when she realized who it was. As she went to go back to the rootbeer stand she found herself being pulled into another dimension.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH TRUNKS HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ME PLEEEEEEEEEEAASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He was sitting there eating when he heard in his head Alex screaming for help. He took of in her direction and ended up being pulled into the same vortex.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gohan stopped suddenly again and his his eyes went wide open.   
  
"What Gohan?"  
  
"Dad something wrong with Trunks and Alex there energy Has diminished completely Dad??"  
  
"I am thinking." (A/n Whaaawhoa Goku thinking Hides behind a rock sry Goku fans it was funny)  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"What if they both can take their energy down to absolutely nothing?"  
  
"Can they do that?" he looked at has dad quizzically   
  
"I don't know but lets hope so cuz if not we better hope that they are not dead!"  
  
"Can we go find them please?"  
  
"We have to figure out what that strange energy is before any innocent NORMAL people get hurt ok?"  
  
"Yeah Lets go."  
  
They flew down and landed on the roof of the office building.  
  
"Alright I will start from the top and we will meet on the 5th floor ok Gohan."  
  
"Yeah that works."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta went into the mall and started looking around. He powered up to super sayian and was walking around.  
He went up to the second floor where the strange Ki got stronger.  
  
"Alright where are you or are you to chicken to face the Prince of sayians?"  
  
"Prince Huh?" said a Female voice "Give me a break."  
  
"What you don't believe me?" he said with an evil smirk  
  
"Oh please you can't really expect me to be afraid of you can you?" The women stepped out from the shadows and looked at him intently.  
  
"ALEX IS THAT YOU?"  
  
"You think I am that weakling?" she said "Give me a break!"  
  
"What your not her?"  
  
"I said I am not that weakling sayian child of Gohans for Kami's sake."  
  
"Who are you then ?"  
  
"I am well it doesn't matter but I am the one Gohan should have had instead of the human girl I watched him grow up and I wanted to meet him and now because of his daughter and his mate and your son I have to kill all sound like a good plan?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bulma we can't believe the kids are gone they are the kids of to very strong sayians and to very independent women."  
  
"Uh mom I sense their Ki again WAIT NO now it is gone and that was well never mind."  
  
"WHAT PAN WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
"Gone to soon for them to put it back all the way down sorry Mom, Bulma."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not fair they're to young to die NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY? KAMI WHY?"  
  
"Bulma get a hold we have to be strong there is still that person outside."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot opps Oh I hope it doesn't kill us."  
  
"Oh I won't hurt you not in the least bit." said a male voice "I promise." and he stepped out of the shadows   
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH its just you."  
  
"Me be Gohan I don't think so I wouldn't trade that guy lives for a million dollars and all the power in the world but I'll trade wife and 2 kids for his wife and 2 daughters which is now one."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Carrie was out walking around town some more when she entered the building with the odd ki.  
  
"Pssst Carrie." it whispered "come here."  
  
She walked over to where it was coming from.  
  
"TRUNKS what are you doing here?"  
  
"This." he grabbed her and tied her up."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright that is it for now all I wanna Know is why all the peeps look like all the other   
peeps   
  
oh well guess we will all learn why next chap   
  
thanx for readin  
  
TrunksGrl 


	15. WHERE ARE WE

Disclaimer: alright if I owned the show I would be rich and I would turn this into a show or manga or somthin but I dont own it and Dont see the point in this and If you sue all youll get are some nice hot Pancakes mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm goooood and I dont own the scifi channel or the X- files ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A?N everyone seems to be getting confused so I am going to reroute the story from here on out ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LAST TIME  
  
All the strange kis were looking like all of the z fighters and no one knows why alright is anyone excatully reading tthe last times??? Cuz If not I will quit writeing them so tell me if you r pleez ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~`  
  
Trunks and Alex landed in a place that lacked much color.  
  
"Trunks where are we Ow!"  
  
"I would have to say um I have no idea."  
  
"What do YOU mean YOU have no idea YOUR the son of a genius doesn't that make YOU a genius."  
  
"Alright I will think if YOU stop stressing the YOUS."  
  
"Fine I will if you will figure out where we are."  
  
"I think we are in some of second dimension."  
  
"WELL DUH I could have told you that I can also tell you that thos place needs an artist touch with some color and a name."  
  
"Alright whatever you say Ali."  
  
"Hey look a person."  
  
"Lets go talk to them."  
  
They Walked over to the person.  
  
"Excuse me hello excuse me."  
  
"Well Ali?"  
  
" They, They are all, like, Zombies, why?"  
  
"Maybe its a trap."  
  
"NO way really?!"  
  
"Alright smart aleck what do you propose we do next?"  
  
"We find who is control of this joint and get them to send us home sound like a plan?"  
  
"UM I guess WAIT what if they are watching us from above and we are an Alien experiment and they want to see how two outsiders that aren't himan will adjust to this place cuz see like there is micheal from school and Mr. wissman (A/nA real teacher) I think they wanna see if we become zombies too and see how we react and then they want to perform experiments."  
  
"O...K... Look who has been watching the sci fi channel."  
  
"Alright scully (Is that spelled right?) lets move in."  
  
"TRUNKS??????" She looks at him with raised eyebrows "Are you alright??"  
  
"WAIT Scully whos Trunks I am Mulder."  
  
"OK THEN WAIT MAYBE THIS IS THE AFFECT IT WILL HAVE ON US IT WILL MAKE US FEEL LIKE WERE ON TV."  
  
"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't yell they will hear you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"They Aliens."  
  
"Trunks!" and she hit him upside the back of the head.  
  
"Ow ALEX what was that for?"  
  
"You were acting starnge and I felt like hitting you."  
  
"Hey look there is someone in color."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there."  
  
"Cool be right back."  
  
She went over to them and they talked and she walked over to Trunks.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The castle is about 50 miles north you ready to go?"  
  
"YUP."  
  
"OH a Flying we ago A flying we ago." she sang which wouldn't have bothered Trunks if it wasn't a annoying song cause she had a good voice.  
  
"STOP SINGING THAT SONG Please!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
They landed outside of the Castle the doors open.  
  
"I have been expecting you only not so soon." said a voice out of the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUthors note I am still waiting on those five reviews for the HAlloween special and It is down to 4 now and I hope doing it this way is easier for u all to understand So the chapters could be really short NExt chapter we will fallow Goku and Gohan I hope this helps to understand more granted maybe it is my crazy IDeas that confuse 


	16. LOOK WHO SHOWS UP NOW

"DAD IS THAT YOU?" asked Gohan when he heard someone approaching him with very rapid steps.  
  
"Why Gohan I thought your father was dead, oh well guess I will have to manage with him."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough, but where is your father?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Your lying and if you don't tell me the truth well lets just say you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Alex would you?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"AHAHAH You first where is tha brother of mine brat?"  
  
"Raditz!"  
  
"Long time no see brat."  
  
"But, I, I, thought, you, you were dead."  
  
"OH no I am not your favorite Uncle?" He says like he is devasted sarcastically  
  
"UH, NO!"  
  
"Well wheres your father and I might consider spareing Alexs and pans and Videls life."  
  
"Leave them alone!!"  
  
"OH yes and I forgot their friend Carey and then there is Bulma and Trunks and Vegeta but I am not the one to decide Vegetas yours or or fathers fate that is Toshinken."  
  
"NO!!!" He went super "You leave my family and friends alone or else." and Gohan went to blast him.  
  
"Ah ah ahhh Now if you kill me you will diffently never see Alex or Trunks again because they are under my control and will listen to what I tell them."  
  
He took his power level back down.  
  
"He is downstairs somewhere and I am only telling you because I don't want anything to happen to those two Kids you got it."  
  
"Too late but thank you for the info." with that said he ran down the stairs and went looking for his brother. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku was Looking around sensed someone comeing closer.  
  
"Gohan, son is that you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Gohan this is no time for games."  
  
"Oh its not well your not close there."  
  
"Who are you?" he looks up and his eyes get wide."RADITZ."  
  
"YES IT IS."  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"And I thought you were dead."  
  
"Well I'm not and I think you know where Alex is?"  
  
"MAYBE But I'll never tell."  
  
Gohan runs down the stairs he finally gives up and just jumps down.  
  
"DAD!!!!!"  
  
"Over here."  
  
"HE knows where Alex and Trunks are."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In another dimiension."  
  
"YOu hurt those two kids and I will Kill you."  
  
"Yeah well your kinda late oh well I mean what can you expect two teenagers to do at 16 and 17 all by them selves no parents or gaurdains?"  
  
"They wouldn't do that they are not that stupid."  
  
"Gohan Gohan nephew of mine they are teenagers even they won't be able to control hormones."  
  
"They Won't fall for it they are smarter then you think."  
  
"YEah yeah."  
  
Goku blasted him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that is where it ends PReview of next chapter  
  
"Now let me show you ur rooms."  
  
"They were taken up to a bedroom and the door was shut behind them and locked."  
  
Trunks and Alex started Kissing passionatly.  
  
"Trunks No we can't Its might be a trap remember we are in an unknown place with bad guysnow come on lets search this place for the king or whatever he is."  
  
"but there are no parents" 


	17. What is gotten into you?

"Now let me show you ur rooms."  
  
"They were taken up to a bedroom and the door was shut behind them and locked."  
  
Trunks and Alex started Kissing passionatly.  
  
"Trunks No we can't Its might be a trap remember we are in an unknown place with bad guysnow come on lets search this place for the king or whatever he is."  
  
"but there are no parents"  
  
"Fine just shut up and kiss me."  
  
He came up to her and kissed her intimately.  
  
They laid down on the bed  
  
He went to take her shirt off and she stopped him again.  
  
"Trunks I am sorry I can't."  
  
"Do you not love me?"  
  
"No, Don't think that I do its just I'm not ready I am sorry honest I do love you a lot."  
  
"If you loved me you would prove it."  
  
"TRUNKS Stop this isn't normal for you." she said crying.  
  
"You don't love me do you."  
  
"Trunks stop talking crazy its this place that is doing this it's trying to drive us apart because if we are a part were two times weaker then we are together."  
  
"Stop making excuses."  
  
"Now you are sounding like your father.' she said in between tears  
  
". Leave him out of this."  
  
She stands up grabs her shirt and is buttoning it back up.  
  
"Trunks I am going to go find this person so we can get out of here and I don't need your help."  
  
"Ali Sweetie wait I am sorry I didn't mean to be pushy Kiss and Make up?" (Author note what is his little mind thinkg??)  
  
"I guess." she said her shirt still half unbuttoned. She walks over to him and he pins her.  
  
"Are you that stupid Alexandra?"  
  
"Trunks What has gotten into you, you never call me Alexandra and your never so pushy."  
  
"Trunks, Please don't?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
"Girl your not my boss."  
  
"Unless you want me to hurt you get off of me."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"This." and she kicked him into the wall and stood up and rebuttoned her shirt.  
  
"OOhh playing hard to get are we?"  
  
"No playing now your never going to get." she says and walks out of the room.  
  
"ALEXANDRA DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME." He says as she shuts the door in his face.  
  
"Stop me." she said as she closed the door.  
  
She ran down the Spril staircase knowing Trunks was on her Tail. He grabs her wrist and pins her up againist the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SRY IT IS SO SHORT I WANT TO LEAVEIT AS THAT AND I CAN"T SPELL AND MY GRAMMER AND PUNCTUATION ARE BAD AND TRUNKS GETS MEAN WHY WELL FIND OPUT NEXT CHAPTER AND WHO WILL BE RIGHT WILL IT BE RADITZ AND ALEX WILL GIVE IN OR WILL IT BE GOHAN AND ALEX WILL BE WISE AND NOT GIVE IN AN TRUNKDS WILL COME TO HIS SENSES 


	18. Why are you doing this?

"RADITZ What have you done to them?"  
  
"Well would you like to watch??"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" Said Goku and Gohan at the same time  
  
"Would you like to watch to see who ends up being right it ought to be fun."  
  
"No!" said Gohan  
  
"Why are you afraid that I am right and you are wrong?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"No I just know my daughter."  
  
"Do you really?" asked Videl " I mean how often do you talk to her Gohan?"  
  
"Videl, Wheres Pan?"  
  
"I don't know they won't tell me they took Bulma too.''  
  
"Show us." Said Goku  
  
"WAIT!!" Said Videl  
  
"What." said Raditz intersted  
  
"You don't wanna do that."  
  
"Why?" asked Gohan  
  
"LIke I said before how well do you exactally(SP?) know your daughter?"  
  
"Well enough."  
  
"Fine if you wanna see you can I am not going to watch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~`  
  
"ALI I thought you cared about me and my feelings." said Trunks who still had her pined againist the wall  
  
"I do but you don't care about what I want."  
  
"Alex I don't care what you want right now."  
  
"Trunks Please!" she said pleadingly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~`  
  
"I've seen enough." said Gohan in complete shock  
  
"See told she fall for my trick but the boy is still thinking on his own but not for long."  
  
"My poor Baby." said Videl "Where is the other one?"  
  
"For me to know and you not too."  
  
"ALI MY LITTLE PRINCESS." Said Gohan still in shock  
  
Raditz put it back on.  
  
"No I said I had enough."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
(((((((((((((A/n Poor Gohan He thinks Ali is the one trying to be froceful.))))))))))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Dark Dimension  
  
"TRUNKS NO I DON"T WANT TO, LET ME GO NOW, PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME GO!" she said crying even harder.  
  
"NO your mine and I am going to have you no matter what."  
  
"TRuNKS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I ENDED UP PREGENENT OR SOMETHING HUH WHAT WOULD YOU DO THEN?"  
  
"OH I think nothing at all."  
  
"Why are you being such a Jerk?" she asked"What has this place done to you?"  
  
"Nothing, Nothing at all."  
  
"Fine But I still am not giving in and the fact that there is nothing at all makes me hate you even more but I know something is wrong your normally a quite, shy nonforceful person."  
  
She knees him right in the stomac he goes to reach for his stomach and lets her go and she takes off back down the stairs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"You lied Ali is the one who is trying to get away but you hurt her you used her only weakness againist her. You scared her. Rather Trunks is scaring her because she loves him more then me or Vegeta could have ever known or cared and you turned him into a monster something he is not."  
  
"Did I or Did I seprate them long before and She does not know it?"  
  
"I THINK CHOICE TWO."  
  
"Really while I thinks your probably wrong Gohan."  
  
"Raditz, Whos in charge you or Toshinken?"  
  
"Little brother isn't obvious me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
HELP NEED ANY IDEA I AM RUNNING LOW I HAVE A FEW BUT I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU READERS  
  
THINK SINCE YOU ARE THE ONES READING IT  
  
THANX FOR READING BTW  
  
TRUNKS_GRL 


	19. Goku has a bright moment?

Trunks Looked at her with the same loving and concerned look he had given her that night at the dance.  
  
"Trunks, What are you doing."  
  
"Aleca My Aleca I am so so sorry I don't know what just happened exactly but whatever it was Alec I am so so sorry for whatever else I may do I am...."  
  
"Trunks??" she asked cautiously  
  
"Come with me or else."  
  
"Trunks whaat is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You, you were just yourself then boom this you is back Who are you?"  
  
"I am Trunks You know the cooler, bader, better looking Trunks." (a/n IS that even Possible to be better looking??)  
  
"Uh huh, Well if you asked me out I would say no cause how in the worl if you are in the same body can you be better looking, plus I don't go for the I am to bad for the world type of guy I personally prefere the sweet none forceful Type."  
  
"Well You got me and If you don't do as I tell you Your prefered Trunks Might just be prefered by the morgue."  
  
"Please don't hurt him I will listen." ~~What did I just get into?~~  
  
"GOOD now follow me please."  
  
They went down some stairs and through a long hallway and through a door and down some more stairs and down another hallway and up some stairs.  
  
"Where Are we?"  
  
"In the Thron room of course where the one who wants you here will be."  
  
Right then................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan trust me those two won't fall for anything I promise you."  
  
"Father eHow do You know what goes through thier minds?"  
  
"Because I happen to be there to listen to them with out going balistic over who she is going out with or if she has a b in a class those things don't make their personalitys completely if it did they would still be good Kids but a little less responsible If I needed someone to save my life I would want it to be them and IF i wanted someone to go out with Alex it would be Trunks they grew up together and they are great kids not ones that fall subject to evil easily and something tells me by the look on raditz face that something in his plan is going wrong so do me and those two a favor have a little faith and Trust in them ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right I am either working or telling her about something she did wrong, I guess that would qualify me for the worst dad award."  
  
"No it wouldn't." said Videl  
  
"Yeah says you but what about Alex:?"  
  
"Here she wrote this poem I found it when I was cleaning her room the other day, read it."  
  
Dear Dad I wrote you a poem for Christmas I hope you like. DAD Though you aren't always there Though you don't always tell me I know all the same that you love me Though you work Though you get mad I know it is because you care Though I may wish Though I may hope that you were alwyas there I know you care because your my dad I love you so and just because you don't say doesn't mean you do not care Alexandra December 25, 2001  
  
"This is from last year why didn't she give it to me?"  
  
"Because You suddenly had to leave on Christmas eve for a buiness Trip I think that might have something to do with it."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"I think that You guys should try to remember I am still standing here."  
  
"Raditz oh yeah, Hey wait where did Toshinken go?" aske Goku  
  
"He went to find Vegeta or Carrie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To see if They are in as much trouble as you guys and Alexandra and Trunks shall we check on them?"  
  
"YES."  
  
They were sitting there waiting for whom ever was to show.  
  
"HA told you Raditz they won't do anything."  
  
"Gohan nephew Haven't you learned anything the day in that dimsion goes on for a week here so um we still have a little while."  
  
"Leave them alone they are just kids."  
  
"Who raised they power levels to high one day and made us think wow we want them now alive or dead, and It also let us know that there was a female saiy-jin and they weren't all legend and they are a couple of kids tonight who messed with the wrong saiy-jin and well kids just never learn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What could Raditz possibly mean by that? and What is happening with Trunks and ALex well stay tuned for the next chapter I am so so happy I got thru my writers block All right you know the drill you read it now u hafta review  
  
M.Trunks.. Don't you think you should be a little nicer to the people?  
  
Sure HOw about this PLease please please please review I am begging you please please Does that work  
  
M. Trunks I guess it will have to do *Rolls eyes*  
  
Fine how about this Pretty please will you review my story I will be the happiest writer and Happy+writer=happy wriiter = quicker updates  
  
M. Trunks Better oh by the way you forgot to say  
  
I know I know I don't own Cuz if I did I surely wouldn't just be relying on this for entertainment purposes so please don't sue cuz if you do all you will get is this crappy computer that doesn't work half of the time and a bag of creamsavers and Apple cinnimon muffins Can you tell I am always Baking  
  
M.Trunks she isn't lying she doesn't even have the bag of creamsavers  
  
*Looks at empty bag and frown* I have to go and byew some more so till next chapter read on 


	20. THE PLAN

A/n WOWWIE LONG TIME NO UPDATEY  
  
M. TRUNKS !HELp ME  
  
WHAT AREN'T U HAPPY WE'RE updating  
  
MTrunks SURE Y NOT CAN WE GET ON WITH IT  
  
SURE TRUNKSIE Y NOT  
  
M. TRUNKS I WEISS NICHT  
  
I KNOW U DON"T KNOW OH FORGET IT  
  
M.TRUNKS WAIT  
  
WHAT??  
  
M.TRUNKS DISClaiMER  
  
OH YEAH I DONT OWN EM CEPT FOR A FEW :)  
  
HAPPY  
  
M.TRUNKS YES  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ALI sweetie honey I won't hurt You I swear."  
  
"How do I know that?"  
  
"Trust me please, Now if you Trust me we can get out of here without loseing each other so please please trust me."  
  
"Fine but it will never be trust like it was for awhile."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Lets Go, Where do we start Genius?"  
  
"Here Of course."  
  
"What are we looking for then."  
  
"Not sure." He said as he was pulling out books  
  
:"Well then how do we find it?"  
  
"You'll know, just keep looking k?"  
  
"Hey look at this book Trunks."  
  
He came over and took The book the title was Personalities and How to make them Opposite  
  
"Intresting very."  
  
"My thought exactly."  
  
"Stop that now please."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Reading my mind."  
  
"Sorry I was making sure it was you."  
  
"It is now stop."  
  
"OK ok sorry."  
  
"Well I will say it now I wonder if......."  
  
"This is how he switched your mind to make you such a jerk."  
  
"Close enough to what I was going to say."  
  
"Good I knew I was perfect."  
  
"YEAH RIGHT AND I AM AN ANGEL."  
  
"HA if so forget me being perfect I am the queen of the universe if your an Angel."  
  
"Well your Highness What do you propose we do next?"  
  
"Shhh someone is coming, Trunks act like you were before."  
  
"but but...."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"AlRight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ `  
  
STILL WATCHING  
  
"Those are some smart kids little brother they certaintly didn't take after you."  
  
"ALI, What are you up too?"  
  
"She is Trying to convince the bad guy Trunks is still bad and then suddenly they turn on him, brilliant if I must say so."  
  
"OH."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"My boy you brought her to where I wanted here Brilliant now shall we proceed."\  
  
"With what?" He asked Kinda frightened  
  
"You know our sacrifice the one you have in your grasp."  
  
"Sorry Trunks." She whispered  
  
"What for?" he whispered back  
  
"This." she said as she elbowed him in the gut  
  
"OH." He said after he had the wind knocked out of him  
  
"Sorry I am not a sacrifice today. "  
  
***ALI JUST RUN*** HE THOUGHT  
  
"Good Idea." she said  
  
"Where are you going Alexandra."  
  
"Toshinken I thought you knew better, Oh look your Fly is open."  
  
HE looked down and she took off running. Trunks Finally caught up with her.  
  
"How do we get out of here?" he asked  
  
"Don't Ask me your the kid of a Genius."  
  
"Sorry uh oh don't look back."  
  
"OH yikes lots and lots of angry say-jin."  
  
" I told you not to look back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that it is so short really I am  
  
M.Trunks no shes not  
  
Will Trunks and Alex get away from Danger Will they get home  
  
M. Trunks Of course they will  
  
Says who you I am the one writing not you  
  
M. Trunks Read and reveiw r you going to ask?  
  
Oh yeah Please reveiw you read it now reveiw it Danke  
  
M. Trunks means thank you in Germany  
  
I know that Trunks  
  
M. Trunks they may Not  
  
Sorry I will update more later 


	21. Vegeta is back in the story and not to h...


    WELCOME BACK IN THIS CHAPTER WE CHECK ON VEGETA HAHAHAHAH
    M.TRUNKS> HELP?? R U OK?
    YES NOW LETS START>
    M.TRUNKS>OK
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
    "WELL VEGGIE HEAD WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ALL OF THIS?"
    "WHAT IS YOUR NAME GIRL?"
    "DIDIN'T I TELL YOU?"
    "UH NO."
    "SORRY IT IS CIARA."
    "UH HUH SO UM NOT INTRESTING."
    "IT MEANS DARK."
    "I GUESS THAT HELPS A LITTLE."
    "YOU WANNA SEE WHAT YOUR BOY AND HIS CHIC ARE UP TO?"
    "SURE."
    "THEY WON'T GET OUT ALIVE OR TOGETHER."
    "CIARA WAS THAT IT? YOU DON'T SEEM TO KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING ABOUT."
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
    "ALECA, STOP, PLEASE."
    "SORRY I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT GETTING AWAY THAT I HAD KINDA FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU I AM TRUELY SORRY FORGIVE ME PLEASE."
    "FINE IN HERE FAST."
    "OK WHY?"
    "SO THEY UM DON'T FIND US YEAH SO THEY DON'T FIND US."
    "TRUNKS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"
    "FINE WHY?"
    "YOUR ACTING ALL WIERD."
    "OH OK, NOW I AM WIERD." HE YELLS
    "CHILL I AM SORRY I EVEN SAID ANYTHING MAYBE IT WOULD BE BEST IF I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL."
    "THAT WOULD BE GOOD, JUST SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN."
    "TRUNKS?"
    "I SAID SHUT UP."
    "SORRY."
    ALEX HEAR HEARD FOOTSTEPS COMING CLOSER TO THE DOOR.
    "TRUNKS THEY ARE GOING TO FIND US IN HERE."
    "MAYBE OR MAYBE NOT IF YOU SHUT UP."
    "TRUNKS." SHE SAID PLEADINGLY
    
    HE WALKS OVER TO HER AND PUT HIS HAND OVER HER MOUTH AND WHISPERS TO HER "ALEXANDRA YOUR GOING TO HUSH NOW OR PAY THE PRICE WITH YOUR LIFE."
    SHE JUST NODDED YES.
    "CHECK THAT ROOM." SHE HEARD A GAURD SAY OUTSIDE THE ROOM.
    "TRUNKS." SHE SAID MORE URGENTLY
    "IN THE CLOSET AND BE QUIET."
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
    "THATS ENOUGH FOR YOU TO SEE VEGGIE, SO WHAT WAS THAT."
    "FROM THAT LITTLE BIT YOUR SAYING THEY WON'T GET OUT ALIVE AND TRUNKS WAS JUST TRYING TO GET HER TO BE QUIET SO THEY WEREN'T FOUND."
    "IS THAT SO?"
    "OF COURSE."
    "WELL I CAN AT LEAST PREDICT YOUR FUTURE AND IT ISN'T TO BRIGHT." SHE SAID WITH A SMIRK AND TRYED TO ATTACK HIM.
    "DO YOU THINK YOU SCARE ME?"
    "NO BUT I THINK THAT IF I HURT THOSE KIDS IN AN EMTIONAL WAY AND NOT PHYSICALLY IT MIGHT BUG YOU AND I KNOW EXACTALLY WHAT I AM GOING TO DO."
    SHE DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR RIGHT IN FRONT OF VEGETAS EYES. VEGETA KNEW HE HAD TO FIND BULMA NOW HE COULD TELL SOMETHING WAS WRONG. HE WENT FLYING TO SEE IF HE COULD FIND HER LIFE SOURCE AND HE COULDN'T AND HE STOPPED TO THINK ABOUT HOW HE COULD HELP THE KIDS.
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
    well that is this chapter it is short yet again sorry
    M.TRunks> Yeah right hey Trunks meaning me is asking you to review please and tell her what u think will ya for me trunks?"
    Thank you trunks that was sweet and this was a fast update i am happy
    well thank you for reading and would you please review
    


	22. A better explantion I hope and a quick n...

HEY PEOPLE OK THE DOUBLES R EVIL TWINS TRUNKS AND ALEX ARE STUCK IN A DARKER DIMENSION(sp) WHERE NONE HAS A LIFE FORCE AND THAT IS WHY THERE IS NO COLOR BECAUSE THERE ARE NO EMOTIONS TOSHINKEN VEGETAS EVIL TWIN BROTHER IS THE ONE WHO IS CONTROLING THE WHOLE SITUATIONWHAT HE SAYS IS WHAT GOES BUT HE DIDN'T START CONTROLLING TRUNKS AND ALEXS SITUATION RADITZ(sp) WAS AND TOSHINKEN DIDN'T LIKE THE FACT THAT RADITZ WAS TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WHOLE SITUATION BUT SUCH IS LIFE WHAT ELSE IS NEW SOME SAY-JINS FIGHTING OVER POWER I really hope this helps anymore questions feel free to ask I will updAtE with a chapter tonite  
  
BTW IF SOMETHING SEEMS OUT OF ORDER I DELETED ALL OF THE AUTHOR NOTES CEPT THIS ONE AND IT KNOCKED EVERYHING OUT OF ORDER THANX FOR READING THIS STORY AND I HOPE THIS HELPED   
}  
TRUNKSGRL 


	23. iMore trouble then They Can handle?

HTML BODY  
  
PRE I promise and Therefore u shall recieve :) an update. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Trunks what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing now hush."  
  
"Please tell me u are just doing this to make me keep quite."  
  
"Alex shut up." and he rasied his hand to smack her but she stopped it.  
  
"Your not Trunks are you."  
  
"Of course I am you Idoit."  
  
"No your no, let me out of here."  
  
She went to move towards the door of this huge walk-in closet, that was the size of her room, But Trunks was faster. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Your not going anywhere!"  
  
"Why You can't keep me here."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"Trunks." she said with tears Filling her eyes  
  
"Alex." he said mocking her.  
  
"FINE!" she walked to the other end away from both the door and her only escape route.  
  
"So you choose the spot furtherest from the door and me, Not very smart I say."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you can't run very far, Cause I am between you and the door."  
  
"So!"  
  
"Your not scared?"  
  
"Of you no, why, because I know if I must I could Kill you True?"  
  
"You think you scare me with your smartaleckness."  
  
"Smartaleckness is that eve a word."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Shh LEave them go I think he has it under control" Alex heard from the other side of the door.  
  
"I know you're not Trunks so where is he?"  
  
"Oh I am he only again better and not that gooey softy Trunks."  
  
"You mean the one with feelings?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I hate this place it drains all your feelings and emotions and with no emotions you just fade into a zombie of nothingness."  
  
"Oh but see I have emotions, Emotions Just for you and your beauty and your body."  
  
"Stop it." She shouted as he was trying to force himself on her but she would not allow it.  
  
"Stop what Ali?" He aAked "You know you want me but then you don't know what you want do you?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vegeta Finally gave up looking for Bulma, When Ciara showed back up and insisted he watched the Kids.  
  
"Ciara why must you do this to children?"  
  
"Because isn't it fun?"  
  
"No, Cause I think as odd as it is going to be coming from my mouth is I don't care Trunks Likes her because he likes her for all the right reasons and not for sex and money."  
  
"Well diffently not for money but you see all along everyone thought Toshinken was the one who controlled the situation (SP) but no I am." She said with a smirk I control each and everyone Trunks Actions and Emotions there on my turf playing my game and they thought they had it under control til Trunks Turned again don't ya just love the dark side?"  
  
"Not my game anymore nice try though." he smirked  
  
"Sure it is once the Prince of Darkness always a Prince of Darkness."  
  
"Again Nice Try but um no."  
  
"Oh well Guess I will decide the Kids Fate."  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
M.Trunks What thats It?  
  
Yup sorry but I want 5 more reveiws before the next chapter.  
  
M.Trunks But But What about me and Alex what is going on I wanna Know  
  
Well Tell The People to reveiw  
  
M.Trunks Reveiw oh please I wanna Know what happens  
  
YOur going to hafta wait  
  
M.TrunksWHY?????  
  
Cuz I said so.  
  
M.Trunks DisClaimer  
  
I know I know I don't own em don't sue I am broke Though I own the Idea ALex and All other starnege Twin Char.  
  
M.Trunks Better Now whaat happens Next?  
  
Not tellin  
  
M.Trunks But the Disclaimer comes at the beginning  
  
I'll Give u a hint  
  
M. TrunksReally  
  
Yup Vegeta and Ciara Start a Super Battle and ALex And Trunks Have there Own Little battle on their hand which is the Least of ALex's Worries  
  
M.Trunks THEN THEN THEN WHAT NEXT HUH HUH HU  
  
Wait if the readers review faster I update faster =)  
  
M.Trunks Reveiw Hurry Hurry I'll Um Um DO whatever u want me to for a week  
  
U may be in Trouble there Trunks  
  
M. Trunks Oh well 


	24. Surprise surprise


    HEY ALL I KNOW I KNOW I SAID 5 more reveiws but I HAVE NO LIFE SO I THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER
    M.Trunks> u can say that again
    WHAt
    M.Trunks> Nothing
    Ok on to the story
    M.Trunks> Disclaimer(SP)
    Oh yeah I don't own 'em all Wahhh :'(
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
    "Oh But Vegeta What are you going to do huh?"
    "Stop you I guess thats the only thing I can do."
    "Like to see you try." she challenged
    "Fine Me first."
    "Oh but whatever happened to ladies first?"
    "Oh was that rule?"
    "Yup so Catch." She blasted him with a ball of energy and he wasn't ready but managed to avoid it by jumping up to the ceiling. He Blasted her back and she said, "I forgot tell you if you kill me the kids can never come to this world."
    "Oh well guess I'll have to make you bring them back then kill you."
    "Want to see what they are doing?"
    "Sure!"
    _______________________________________________________________
    "Trunks I hate you how could you?"
    "I didn't hear you argueing."
    "How could you I trusted you with my heart and life and soul and you trade that trust in just in this world to rape me I hate you I hate you."
    "Oh shut up girl someone is coming."
    "I don't care."
    Right then the closet door broke open.
    "There she is men." said the imposter Trunks As he turned into Toshinken
    Alex gasped"Where Is Trunks?"
    "OH in a place You will never see him again girl he failed us and now you are mine."
    "No, no Trunks." Alex was crying so hard she was gasping for air.
    "Stop whining it never gets you anywhere."
    "oh my God I hate you I hate you."
    "Well Told you I was one not to mess with didn't I?"
    "You have gone to far now your mine Toshinken."
    _____________________________________________________________
    "IS she crazy?" said Vegeta "Hey Trunks wasn't under yourf control noone is."
    "Opps I thinkg I have to go now."
    "Not so fast That is not what I think."
    "WHY?" she said frightened now.
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
    Wow really really really short really short.
    M.Trunks> YUP SURE IS SO WHERE DID I GO
    Wait til Next chapter
    M.TRUNKS> BUT
    No if ands or buts
    M. TRUNKS> WHAT ABOUT..
    Or WHYS JUST WAIT 5 reviews and I will update
    M>Trunks>Won't last ok what ever u say
    


	25. Wait I thought But how?


    Sorry I just fixed this chapter and the next
    since I can never get 5 reveiws and I am upset and writing is my stress relief from life I
    am tired of death and funarals but such is life and nothing i can do about it now is there
    oh well you all don't care you just want the story here goeds nothing BTW HERE IS
    WHERE I GOT ALL OF THE ATTACKS
    http://www.geocities.com/will_hagan/Attacks.html``````````````````````````````````````````````
    ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````
    Meanwhile.....
    "So boy what do you think of all this do you think that little girlfriend of yours stands a
    chance?"
    "You can bet she does.'"
    "I wouldn't count on it your the one chained up here."
    "What does that have to do with her?"
    "A lot, I mean if she was to stupid to realize that wasn't you then she doesn't stand a
    chance againist him."
    "A silly teenage mistake."
    "Well then I hope she doesn't make another one of those then" she grinned
    "Well I just hope your boss doesn't mess up!" He says while trying to get the chains loose.
    "Well I will be back then I better make sure she is the one that is dead and not
    Toshinken."
    "Fine with me." He said "But I won't be here when you get back." he mumbled
    "What was that."
    "I said Alright and do you have a name beautiful?."
    "It is Samantha, Just call me Sam, Fine then." She said" I will return soon then you can be
    mine."
    "Oh boy can't wait your return." He said with a smirk.~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    "Well girl hope you said your goodbyes.""
    Me?" She questioned and blasted "I think your the one who needs his goodbyes said."
    "Don't you dare Mock me girl."
    "Um I have a Question before you try and give me your best shot."
    "What."
    "Did you know I had a Name?"
    "Yes."
    "Really?"
    "Yes My turn yet umn what was your name?
    ""Alexandra and I didn't know say-jins waited for their turn."
    "Blast you girl." he said then blasted her with a Kamahama (SP) Wave
    "What I didn't but How."
    "I told you I had my tricks."She dodges it and Blast him with a Spril Canon right back.
    He Just stands there for a min."What the......."
    Alex starts laughing. "Problems Toshinken."
    "Who me Nope." He Blast her with Another Kamehameha Wave.
    "Ok Come on now you have already tried that one Toshinken." She said as she dodged at
    and Countered attacked with a Chou Kamehameha.
    "Oh please." He said Almost avoiding it as it hit him and knocked him on the ground.
    "What the...."
    "What was that Toshinken?"
    "What was what?" he said As he blasted her with a Double Tsuihikidan.
    It barely missed her but before she could counter attack A Burning attack came and hit
    Toshinken from behind and he fell uncoinous(sp)> Trunks Stood over Toshinkens Body
    and got ready to kill him.
    "Trunks Where................AHHH ' said Alex as she got blasted by a Crasher Ball from
    Behind which knocked her uncoinous(SP)
    'Aleca?" Said Trunks As he Turned half way around
    "You naughty Naughty boy breaking loose."
    "Oh well I am Sorry I just couldn't wait, Ah Don't you hurt her."
    "Well back away from Toshinken and I won't hurt her."
    "Fine." He takes two steps away from Toshinken
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Everone together now (Videl Gohan Goku and now Vegeta, Raditz)
    "What is that brat doing?"
    "Saving my daughters life and if you have a problem with it take it up with me." said
    Videl
    "Well He Could Kill Toshinken, I mean who is to say that she won't kill Alex anyways?"
    "She won't not as long as Trunks is that close to Toshinken."
    "Why is that Dad?"
    "Because she Cares about Toshinken."
    "And What does that have to do with any thing Kakrott(sp)."
    "If she hurts her he can turn around and Kill Toshinken Faster then she can imgine and
    She knows this."
    "What about Alex is she ok?" asked Videl
    "She'll be fine." Said Goku with a severe Worried look in his eyes that Alex was not
    really ok cause he couldn't even see her breathing.
    "Dad is she really ok?" WHispered Gohan
    "I don't know I really don't know i hope so."
    "Ok.''
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    short Yes I know sry I am I will add the next chapter soon
    Thankees for the Reviews I reallyAppercate them and I needed Them sry abput so many
    a/n I just thought U guys would like to know what was going on and Why it was taking
    me so long to update,
    


	26. Forgive me please?

HTML Body PRE a/n ((((( = Thoughts ok Look I am really soory if the chapter kept disappearing well you were trying to read it I am trying to fix the word wrap problem so sorry  
  
Trunks Takes one step back towards Toshinken. He then turns around with his back facing the still nonmoving Alexandra. (This is all my fault I shouldn't have let her go see what that energy was. I wonder how our families and friends a fairing I hope they are not worrying to much. I wonder what is going on over there.) He starts to speak "If you don't step away from her I will and don't you even try me, I will kill Toshinken faster then your little mind could ever, I mean ever imagine, so if I were you I would move away from her or you well be feeling the consequences both physically and emotionally because not only will I kill him I will also kill you." He turns back around  
  
"Aren't you being just a little hasty I mean here I am standing over her body and your threatening to kill me I think someone might want to rethink his plan because if he doesn't he may end up feeling the consequences emotionally so I wouldn't make any sudden moves." No one realized the movement of the body she was standing over. Alex opened her eyes and saw Samantha standing over top of her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ back w/ the adults  
  
"Hey everyone look." said Goku  
  
"What is it?" Asked Gohan  
  
"Ali she's awake you moron." said Vegeta  
  
"Good, Wait what is she up to?"  
  
'I don't know Gohan but lets see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex Grabbed Samantha's leg and pulls her to the floor as soon as Trunks realized that he wasn't imagining it he turned around back to where he was facing Toshinken and took a step away from him and was ready to blast him if he moved till he felt Alex's energy surge up, he turned back around to see she knocked out Samantha. "Lex!!!!!!!" He said Kinda Worried "Are you alright?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's my kid."  
  
"Gohan, Don't Celebrate yet Samantha and Toshinken aren't dead yet."  
  
"Kakrott(SP) what are you saying?" Said bye well do I hafta tell ya  
  
"Hey Vegeta you should no as well as me anything is possible you got four say-jins in one room."  
  
"Whats wrong Kakrott no confidence in the brats?"  
  
"No I have plenty of confidence but we don't know what powers the other two have I mean I didn't know Toshinken could do a Kamehameha wave."  
  
"Toshinken isn't Capable of much he is all talk thinks he is high and mighty but it's just pride."  
  
The Trunks look alike *See few Chapters Back* comes in with carrie.  
  
"Doesn't sound like anyone we know does it Gohan."  
  
"Oh of Course not." he said then looked towards the Trunks Lookalike "You can Let the girl go and what is your name?"  
  
"No I can't I was Told to meet Raditz here, Where is he and who are you people, my name is Zach."  
  
"He is here don't panic just let her go or you might be in a bit of trouble you have 3 angry say-jins here and an angry mom I don't think you wanna disobey does he Raditz?"  
  
"Let her go boy  
  
"Fine Fine I'll realese her."  
  
Gohan looks at her "Your Ali's friend Carrie right."  
  
"Yeah I am, Whats this?" she asked and pointed to the wall  
  
'That is how we are keeping Track of Trunks and Alex." Said Vegeta "We can see if they are ok and we can hear the conversations between everyone and it is just away of knowing they are safe.'  
  
Every one looked at Vegeta in shock.  
  
"lets watch."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lexi, Sweetie Are you ok?"  
  
"All things Considered." She said slightly rude  
  
"Well I was worried."  
  
"You didn't seem Worried enough to let me know I wasn't with you, You didn't seem worried enough to let me know you were safe, you didn't seem worried enough to warn me Samantha was behind me in time for me to duck, You didn't seem worried enough to see if I need help when Samantha and me were fighting, I mean if you would have given me some warning she was behind me in the first place I would have been completely happy." She said Angerily "Trunks Watch Out behinc you." She said a moment to late. " Trunks" She ran over to him. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I am just a little sore, Lex, I am sorry Can you forgive me and are you ok?"  
  
"I am fine and I don't know if I will forgive you yet but right now the only thing I suggest we do is run." She grabs his arm and they start running down the corridors.  
  
"Lexi this way." She stopped and looked at him and had a flash back of when Toshinken Trunks Told her the Closet was a good hiding space. "Please, Trust me, I don't know what went on up here well I was locked downstairs but I am sure it was not good but I know away out of the castle, Lex, Sweetie, I love you and I would never pruposely but you in danger, so can you trust me?"  
  
"Yes I can, Just get me out of here."  
  
"Deal."  
  
They Keep running after they ran down eight flights of stairs Alex stops. "Trunks I am sorry."  
  
"For What?"  
  
"For everthing if it wasn't for me everything would be fine, If I wouldn't have let my pride over come my brains and not Challenged Toshinken like I did, We would be home and no one would be in danger and Toshinken would be long gone and we would be in a world of happiness and our parents wouldn't be worried sick and everything would just be normal if I turned my self over to Toshinken, Then Carrie and you would not have been hurt. I mean I should just, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" she Screamed as something hit the wall and knocked loose stones. Trunks grabs her arm and pulls her into a corner and Tugs on a Candle stick. They heard out side the door, Come on men I think they went down here.  
  
"How did you know that was there?"  
  
"There can't be a castle with out secert passage ways." Alex starts laughing "Finally a smile, Hey are you ok did you get hurt at all?"  
  
"No, silly I am fine, geez you are a worry wart."  
  
"Ali, I want you to know I will die before I let anything else happen to you I swear this."  
  
"Don't, Why are you being so protective?"  
  
"Can't I just because I love you?"  
  
"Sorry It's just a bit odd, Is there something your not telling me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sorry I just thought it was odd you've been acting like this for a little over two weeks now."  
  
"Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"YES!" she said  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"What's wrong seriously why are you being so protective? "  
  
"I will tell you when we get out of the castle right nowe we have to find our way through ths corrdor." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back w/ adults and Carrie  
  
"Well what does my brat want to tell her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Guess we will have to wait til they are out of the castle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Next ChapterWhy is trunks so protective and what does he have to tell Alex? I need help any suggestions to the million dollar question?  
  
A/n sorry it is so long. /PRE /Body /HTML 


	27. Corridors that go no where, bedrooms and...

An Update wow long time no update LOL well on w/ the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"Ali I Think we can get out of here this way."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked a little more then scared "I have a feeling this isn't right."  
  
"Trust me everything is going to be ok."  
  
"Is that like a psychic vision now or gut feeling?"  
  
"It's more of an empty Promise."  
  
"That really makes me feel much better NOT."  
  
"Calm Down Ali ok It is gut feeling."  
  
"That's a little better I guess."  
  
"Here is a door." He says "shhh."  
  
"Trunks there Is someone on the other side."  
  
"Alrighty then next door come on now no slowing Run run run one must keep in shape if on wants to survive in this wild castle corridor."  
  
"That's funny." She says puzzled  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I could have sworn we came form this direction."  
  
"That is impossible Ali now come on."  
  
"No look remember I told you I was watching markings in the wall?"  
  
"No but go on."  
  
"This is the same marking we passed 5 minutes ago and then 5 minutes before that."  
  
"Impossible Ali."  
  
"Fine don't listen to me see here is the door we came in."  
  
"It can't be." "Open it and we will find out."  
  
He opens the door and finds what Ali had suspected the same way they cam in.  
  
"I don't want to be the one to say this but Told ya so."  
  
"Not Funny."  
  
"Hey you were the one who said they knew thy way out."  
  
"Sorry the corridors must change."  
  
"Oh great the end to the prefect day You know what next time I say I want to visit a real castle talk me out of it please."  
  
"Really now I thought you always wanted to be a princess."  
  
"You know me always looking for the easy way hey I just got it where is the front door at?"  
  
"That is the stupidest idea ever."  
  
"Fine you can find your own way out then."  
  
"Ok what exactly is your plan?"  
  
"This, They are probably thinking who in the heck is stupid enough to go out6 the front door so they are going to block all other exits but you see that is because no one is stupid enough to go out the front door now are they?"  
  
"True, True I am listening."  
  
"So then if we can go to the front door we can surprise them by well being stupid enough to go out the front door."  
  
"Alright is there a Plan B just in case A fails."  
  
"Yea, Sure is but I will tell you it if we need it."  
  
They run towards the front door and there are eight guards standing at the door. "What was plan B."  
  
"Um there UM wasn't one."  
  
"Now you tell me, how about this, we back track our steps back to the corridor?"  
  
"I like it." They turn around and there are five guards standing there . "Well Trunks it was a good plan."  
  
"Thanks but now I am open for suggestions."  
  
"Um I don't have one yet." Now they are surrounded by Guards "Instant." She shouts and Trunks Obviously gets the message but before he can go any where one of the guards grabs her.  
  
"Someone find that boy Now!!" Shouts the guard who has her. "Yes Sir." Was the echo she heard. * He must be the head Guard* she Thought. He starts to walk with her fighting all the way when he walks into a bed room he say "Don't try to leave there is a force field over the room and if you try to leave it will stop you and my master should be in soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So sry that it is so short well review please 


	28. What is going on

Hey all look who is back lOL I thought I would crawl out of my dark hole and Write lol. well here is the next So here goes nothing hope it isn't to short well G2g and write it so read on Trunks_grl ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks Instant Transmits in to the Throne Room "Opps not where I want to go," pauses "Alex You in Here?" PAuses "Alex, well where did she go?" Guard Walks in and approachs the person at the Throne says something to him and they both get up and leave? ***Well Where are they going***  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~BEDROOM !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !  
  
"Gosh Darn it Trunks Where are you Help I just want to go....Wait what is this?" Walks into Corridor "A secert Passage Way?"  
  
##########################################PARENTS########################### ###############3  
  
"STUPID IGNORANT SAYIANS I SWEAR!"  
  
"Problems Dear Brother, My Granddaughter to smart for your men?"  
  
"GOKU SHUT UP YOU WILL NEVER LEARN WILL YOU?!" He is right up in Gokus Face  
  
"Where are they neither of them are on the screen anymore." said Gohan in a Panic  
  
"Calm Down they will be fin Gohan." Said Goku reassuringly while the girls stood back and wached Videl and Bulma on the edge of tears  
  
"Videl Sweetie they will be alright." Pausesd looks at screen "Look there is Alex and she Found another passage way in Castle!"  
  
"And Trunks Look there, Will they be able to find each other?"  
  
###########################################################OUTSIDE TRUNKS####################  
  
"Wow Look here I am Outside YES, wait Alex Oh God I Hope she still isn't inside!" He says Paniced turns tyoward Castle it is gone he spins around and the Village is Disappearing  
  
############################ADULTS########################################## ######  
  
GOHAN PAnICED "WHATS HAPPEN RADDITZ WHERE IS IT GOING"  
  
"IF they Want to live they better find a way out soon" Raditz said matterafactly  
  
##########################################ALEX############################## ################## "TRUNKS, TRUNKS!" She Looks around see walls Fading in and out more urgently "TRUNKS, Where are you what is going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
SORRY IF IT IS A CONFUSING CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO CLEAR THINGS UP NEXT CHAP WELL PLZ PLZ REVIEW MAKE ME HAPPY AND HAPPY MEAN FASTER UPDATE 


	29. Escape

A.n I am Back In action Becuz there is only 6 count 'em 6 days of school left here 

LOL OK so Um hmmm what should happen now

  
Oh btw I don Not I stress not Own DBZ Or its Characters Btw again check out my profile for info on Alex :D

Hugs

Trunksgrl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trunks Hmmm where is he" 

"He is Gone outside soon to be in the normal world well you my dear perish in to this little town and everyone will have forgotten of you."

She nods slowly and sarcastically. "Thats Nice now, where's the Kitchen?"

"Kitchen?"

"Yeah, That is what I wanted to know?"

"Are you Stupid?"

"Yes!" She shouts

"OH it is past the front entrance which is out this door down the stairs at your right then you will see the door and then there is the Kitchen!"

"Thankees bunches bunches?" 

"Bunches bunches?"

"Yeah , Like lots lots!" she walks out the door goes to the front door and mutters "stupid much!" walks outside and sees Trunks "Trunks hey we have to find a way out ASAP you got it or we will disappear for forever?"

"Disappear?" he asked Confused

"Yeah You know like poof, gone, Not there, oh wait who were those Kids again, what did they do Trunks!!!!!!!!!!" She Hollers

" Ok Calm Calm Yourself Please Alex, here is an opening and we can pray it gets us home!"  


"OK fine." They walk through and everyone is standing there "Hey Dad, Grandpa, who is that guy?"

"HI!" They all say "Oh this is my brother." Said Goku

"Oh family reunion day or week or whatever?" Said Alex

"Yeah Sure is!" said Raditz "And none of you will live to see another day!"

"Oh Really? Alex said "Well you sound like that guy what was his name hmmmmmm Toshinken?"

"Him Well he Was working for me but you know what he has failed his job I suppose you have to do it yourself."

"Not this again!" Alex rolls eyes

"Working for you if that isn't news to me!" said a voice out of the shadows

"Ah Toshinken ol' buddy ol' pal how are you these days I took a nice vacation this weekend." She Sighs "Hmm it was nice and quite most people didn't talk oh except for one near the end she was nice hmmm I hope she got out her name was Gosen." Said Alex "She helped me escape!"

"Well, My dear..."

"Dear???" Alex pauses "Um last I checked we were enemies do I need to straighten that out in my head or something?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Maybe I'm not sure though?"

"Darling dear Alex sweetie, are you ok?" Trunks

"Dandy Andy!" She Laughed

"O-K-!" Said Pan

"Wait were did you come from?" Asked Videl

"Um here Maybe?"

"Oh Ok!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU OR SHE DIES." Everyone looks up to see who he has

"BRA!!!" Shouted Trunks and Alex

"Oh You do know her darn I was afraid I grabbed a strange person on the way, not really?"

"You let my Princess down."

"Fine!" in stead of letting her down he throws a blast enough to kill the whole room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh Know What about those who can't defend themselves against it like Videl and Bulma 

Well do me a favor read and review let me Know what you think or any IDeas


	30. The Challenge, Truth and death

This Chapter is going to be very short

If it says you it means Alex been updating you/ Jack POTC fics all day

****

I don't own DBZ

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the Blast clears Alex and Trunks Look around.

"Mom!" they yell in unison

"VIDEL!" Gohan Yelled. Alex runs over to where Videl is she is unconscious or at least that is all you hope.

"Mommy, don't die now." Alex stands up in her stop and glares at Raditz and Toshinken. "Now you pay."

"Oh my Alex I thought we went through this once."

"Yeah maybe we did if I remember correctly though you were the one who almost lost if you wouldn't of run out Toshinken but I have come to this conclusion, That you are a coward, and have to take the lives of those who can not defend them selves to feel important."

"I oddly feel that that will be your last speech ever given Ms. Son."

"Really Toshinken, I think you might be mistaken."

"Yes, well we shall see, tomorrow morning the school eight in the morning don't be late, Raditz come."

"Alex, there will be innocent people around." Gohan said concerned

"I know, I have a plan." she reassured Gohan. "Take mom home and Grandma and Bulma home and take care of them." She looks at Gohan finally, " I will be there shortly." Alex and Trunks start walking towards the first floor of the building well talking.

"So, whats your plan?"

"I don't have one." 

"So you just lied?"

"Yes, I did, but I didn't want him to worry."

"But I will."

"Don't I will come up with a plan by morning I hope."

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Told you it was really short sorry about it being so short suffering from writers block…been so long since I updated….

~Trunksgrl Now ElvenMoonSkyTiger


End file.
